Amour et accident
by Wendy Crescent
Summary: Un ennui règne à l'hôpital jusqu'à un étrange "dérapage" de Cameron. Hospitalisée, House la prend en charge et se surprend de ses propres actes. Fic House/Cameron, sans spoilers. FIC RELUE !
1. Ne pas faire SES consultations

**Chapitre 1 : Tactique - Ne pas faire SES consultations**

Encore une fois, le docteur Gregory House, qui avait plus de deux mois de consultations en retard, n'arrive pas à l'heure, pour ne pas changer. Il prit la direction de son bureau quand il aperçut le docteur Cuddy, qui semblait très désorientée, probablement à cause de toutes ces personnes venues en consultation car ils n'ont pas réussie à faire leur rototo quotidien. Se fichant totalement de ce détail, le diagnosticien continua sa route, mais il se fit malheureusement remarquer par la jolie directrice.

**« House !** s'écria-t-elle.

**- Oh je vous en prie, appelez moi Donald c'est plus sympathique. Je vous appellerai Daisy si vous voulez. Mais peut-être que…**

**- Les salles d'attentes sont débordées, et aucun patient "intéressant" pour votre cerveau farfelu ! Vous allez de ce pas aider le docteur Chase et le docteur Cameron !** l'interrompit-elle.

**- Et que fait l'autre zigoto?**

**- Le docteur Foreman test la machine à IRM que vous aviez cassée il y a deux mois. En parlant de ça vous devez 500 milles dollars à l'hôpital !**

**- Je préfèrerai changer de sujet…**

**  
****- Il y a trois piles de dossiers, une pour Chase, l'autre pour Cameron et une pour vous… ****dit-elle en pointant du doigt lesdites piles. ****Étant donné que vous apportez un bien fou à l'hôpital en guérissant des cas particulièrement difficiles, je vous ai offert un plus gros paquet que les deux autres**, lui annonça-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

**- Je vous remercie, mais 'fallait pas voyons.**

**- Au boulot !** Gronda-t-elle. »

House se dirigea vers les trois piles. A coté de chacune se trouvait le nom d'à qui elle appartenait. Il était vrai que le tas de House était bien plus gros mais volontairement il prit un dossier appartenant à Cameron, et s'occupa du patient qui y figurait. Cela lui prenait cinq petites minutes, de quoi bien taquiner le patient. Ce qui l'amusait dans les heures de consultations, c'était pouvoir faire croire qu'un patient avait la tuberculose alors qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rhume. Il continuait ainsi jusqu'à tomber sur Wilson. Qui fut très étonné de le voir en consultation.

« **Tiens, tu fais tes heures de consultations maintenant?** S'étonna le cancérologue.

**- Hmm... Oui et non ! C'est intéressant de voir à quel point les gens paniquent quand tu leur dis qu'ils vivent sans coeur ! ****»**

Il piqua un autre dossier à Cameron.

**«**** Eh ! Mais c'est le dossier de Cameron !** s'exclama Wilson.

**- Tu penses que ça fera rager Cuddy si elle apprend que je ne fais pas ****mes**** heures de consultations? ****répondit House avec un petit sourire ironique.**

**- Je pense plutôt qu'elle t'obligera à faire celles de Chase.**

**- Comme il l'est, il fera plutôt les miennes. File d'ici, les petits cancéreux t'attendent. Et puis il faudrait vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas voir que je suis en plein travail ! ****»**

Wilson s'exécuta, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de devoir faire les heures de House, qui étaient très... pleines. Cameron arriva en tornade dans la salle de consultation de House, qui était en train de faire rager la mère d'un enfant.

**« ****Ça vous amuse de faire ****mes**** consultations?** lui demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de colère mélangée à de l'humour – très contradictoire.

**- Ça vous amuse d'interrompre ****votre**** travail ? Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas être simplement heureuse que quelqu'un fasse votre travail ?**

**- Parce qu'après je devrais faire vos heures...**

**- Oh, ça se serait marrant !**** »**

**Il marqua une pause et toisa la jeune femme quelques secondes avant de reprendre :**

**« ****Pourquoi vous êtes là?**

**- J'ai quelque chose d'intéressant.**

**- Quoi? Vous avez réussi à faire faire un strip-tease à Cuddy? Ce n'est pourtant pas mon anniversaire !**

**- Homme de 34 ans, il est dans un état euphorique et ressent des douleurs à la poitrine****, cita-t-elle de mémoire, après un long soupir suite à la remarque de House.**

**- Il devient une femme, c'est bien**, annonça-t-il avec le plus grand sérieux possible. »

Il se retourna vers la patiente, qui se plaignait d'une gorge douloureuse.

« **Vous avez la gorge enflammée. Prenez des bonbons au miel, et dites bonjour à votre fils de ma part…** »

Elle fronça les sourcils et il fit un signe de tête en direction du sac de la dame, qui contenait un paquet cadeau sur lequel était écrit « joyeux anniversaire ». Le paquet de couleur bleue avec des petits camions indiquait parfaitement qu'il était adressé à un petit garçon.

House se leva, fier d'avoir encore une fois trouvé une réplique. Il se retourna vers Cameron qui affichait un sourire, elle aussi. Jamais elle ne pourra se lasser de ces remarques sarcastiques, apparemment…

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de diagnostic où se trouvait déjà leurs collègues, Foreman et Chase.


	2. Seulement deux symptômes ?

**Chapitre 2 : Seulement deux symptômes?**

**« ****Homme de je ne sais plus quel âge souffrant d'euphorie et de douleurs à la poitrine. J'ai songé à un changement des organes génitaux mais Cameron n'est pas de cet avis.**** »**

House et Cameron étaient arrivés dans la salle. House marquait les symptômes sur le grand tableau blanc, tandis que les cerveaux des médecins étaient en effervescence. Il se retourna ensuite vers ses « larbins », ou plus précisément vers Foreman.

**«**** Des avis ?** lui demanda-t-il.

**- On pourrait pensé à une infection****, dit le neurologue.**

**- Pas sans fièvre, vous êtes sûr d'être médecin ?**

**- Avec si peu de symptômes on ira pas bien loin... ****commenta Foreman.**

**- On pou... ****tenta Chase.**

**- Très bonne idée Chase ! Vous restez assis en attendant que d'autres symptômes apparaissent.**

**- Si c'est une infection, elle risque de nous prendre de vitesse ! ****protesta l'Australien, en prenant la défense de Foreman.**

**- Bien. Alors allez faire une ponction lombaire, si le résultat est négatif faites ce que je viens de dire, si il est positif... Faites ce que je viens de dire aussi. Oh mais n'oubliez pas de traiter le patient si c'est positif ! Ce serait cruel de ne pas le faire…**** »**

Les trois médecins sortirent de la salle. House rentra dans son bureau pour regarder quelques soaps sur sa télé. Mais il fut bien vite stoppé par l'arrivée de la directrice.

**« ****Je n'ose même pas vous demandez les raisons pour lesquelles vous avez fait les heures de consultations du docteur Cameron au lieu des vôtres !** lui dit-elle.

**- Euh... En disant que vous n'osez pas me le demandez, vous me le demandez ! Allons, allons. Pas de quoi en faire un drame, que ce soit les miennes ou celles de Cameron, c'est tout de même des patients en moins.**

**- Allez de ce pas faire ****vos**** consultations !**

**- J'ai un cas.**

**- Grippe ?**

**- Si je savais ce qu'il avait, ce ne serait plus mon cas !**** »**

Après un bref soupir, la directrice sortit bruyamment de la pièce. House fit de même, il se dirigea vers le bureau de son cancérologue favoris : Wilson. Il passa par la terrasse qui les reliaient et balança sa canne sur la porte de son bureau. Sur un sursaut, Wilson se leva et alla ouvrir la porte.

**« ****Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es venue me déranger encore une fois ?** demanda Wilson d'un ton las – las des plaisanteries répétitives de son « ami ».

**- Non mais t'es vraiment aveugle Jimmy ! J'ai fait tomber ma canne, n'importe quel médecin la ramasserait !**

**- Tu le ferais toi ?**

**- J'ai dis « n'importe quel médecin », moi je ne suis pas n'importe quel médecin !** fit House sur le ton de l'évidence.»

**Wilson hocha la tête positivement, en espérant que House le lâcherait rapidement. Mais finalement il se décida à poser la fameuse question :**

**« ****Qu'est-ce que tu veux?**

**- Homme de je ne sais plus quel âge souffrant d'euphorie et de douleurs à la poitrine, les trois mousquetaires se chargent de faire une ponction lombaire et...**

**- A trois pour faire une ponction lombaire? Non, non, non, tu ne viens pas pour me demander si il a un cancer. Qu'est-ce que tu veux réellement?**

**- Hmm... Tu peux me laisser le temps d'inventer un mensonge?**** »**

L'oncologue soupira, toujours aussi exaspéré.

**«**** Cuddy m'a demandé de faire ****mes**** heures de consultations. Elle a plié et comme le patient ne présente pas de symptômes qui pourraient nous mener quelque part... Je m'ennuie**, expliqua-t-il.

**- Donc tu viens me casser les pieds?**

**- Voyons, j'ai déjà une canne, si tu en avais une aussi ça ferait louche non? Non, en fait, je viens pour te demander qu'est-ce que Cuddy ferait si je faisais les heures de consultations?**

**- J'en sais rien, moi ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?**

**- Je suppose que t'as déjà couché avec elle, tu dois bien la connaître.**

**- Elle te dira merci, un point c'est tout. Tu crois qu'elle cèdera à tout ce que tu demandes après ?**

**  
****- Comment tu as deviné que c'est ce que je voulais?**

**- Tu as l'intention de faire tes heures?**

**- Non.**** »**

L'oncologue rentra dans son bureau et House resta quelque moment sur la terrasse. Il n'avait étrangement pas envie de jouer à sa PSP ou continuer de regarder des soaps. Il essaya vainement de trouver la solution à la maladie du patient mais ce n'était pas évident. Il fut interrompu par Cameron qui vint le chercher.

**« ****Négatif pour une infection**, lui annonça-t-elle sans grande conviction.

**- Bien. Alors on attend sagement que...**** »**

Le biper de Cameron sonna. House jeta rapidement un œil à l'intérieur de la pièce et constata qu'il en était de même pour Foreman et Chase. Les trois se précipitèrent vers la chambre du patient, laissant encore une fois House seul. Il aurait bien aimer passer du temps avec les trois médecins, de quoi les taquiner à volonté.


	3. Ne jamais écouter House

**Chapitre 3 : Ne jamais écouter House**

Pendant que les trois médecins du docteur House s'occupaient du patient, le néphrologue s'était tranquillement installé à la cafétéria afin de manger un gros sandwich. C'était l'une des premières fois où il payait. Enfin, il ne payait pas vraiment car il s'agissait de l'argent que Wilson lui avait prêté. Il ne s'était jamais autant ennuyer. Son cas ne présentait pas de symptômes qui l'intéressaient vraiment. Et pourtant il y a peu il se serait bien marrer à se moquer de l'euphorie mais là il n'avait pas le coeur à ça. Et n'avait aucune raison.  
Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Cameron. Pourquoi venait-elle toujours le chercher ? Il trouva la question inutile puisque l'humeur accablante du docteur repoussait forcément ses subordonnés.

**«**** Insuffisance respiratoire et maux de têtes, on a dû faire une trachéo. Chase a pensé a une maladie auto-immune, Foreman une maladie neurologique**, expliqua-t-elle.

**- Et vous ?** demanda-t-il d'un ton désinvolte.

**- J'ai pensé à une intoxication.**

**- Une maladie auto-immune colle assez, mais laquelle. Foreman qui est neurologue pense toujours que les patients ont un problème au cerveau, ça n'a rien de neurologique. L'intoxication n'est pas bête non plus.**** »**

Il partit avec Cameron encore une fois en direction de son bureau, sans même avoir prit le temps de débarrasser son assiette. Dans la salle, House se précipita sur le feutre, de peur que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse à sa place. Il écrit vite les deux autres symptômes : Maux de têtes, Insuffisance respiratoire.

**«**** Propositions j'écoute**, dit-il.

**- Maladie auto-immune?** proposa Chase.

**- Dès que vous aurez une idée de laquelle, contactez moi !**

**- Peut être u...** commença Foreman.

**- Non pas de maladie neurologique. Ça ne colle pas du tout réveillez-vous. Je prends l'idée de Cameron pour une intoxication. Il travaille dans quoi?**

**- Euh... Ce n'est pas écrit dans son dossier, il est probablement au chômage où il travaille dans quelque chose de personnel**, expliqua Cameron.

**- Quoi ?! Quelque chose de personnel ?! Ouh ça promet ça… Chase, faites des recherches sur une maladie auto-immune avec l'aide de Cameron, euh non pas Cameron.**** »**

Il sentit les regards des médecins, en particulier celui de Cameron. Ce qu'il avait dit était partit tout seul, et maintenant le petit groupe se faisait des doutes.

**«**** Cameron va faire mes heures de consultations. Foreman vous restez avec Chase**, poursuivit House.

**- Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas Cameron qui reste avec moi? Elle est immunologiste !** protesta Chase.

**- Oui, mais vous auriez le regard plongé dans son nouveau décolleté. Alors à part si vous êtes intéressé par Foreman... Beurk...**** »**

Cameron partit sur un soupir faire les consultations de House sans contester. Après tout elle s'y attendait et il l'avait bien aidée à faire les siennes.

Chase recherchait sur l'ordinateur de Cameron des maladies auto-immunes avec l'aide de Foreman qui regardait souvent le cardiologue, comme pour vérifier que son regard ne tourner pas de travers.

House, quant à lui, partit voir le patient. Personne d'autre à part lui ne pouvait donner des renseignements sur son métier, malgré qu'il puisse bien mentir. Il hésita un moment avant de rentrer dans la salle.

** « Je suis le docteur House**, dit-il.

**- Bonjour docteur. Je suis Richard Stewart**, répondit le patient, « Richard Stewart ».

**- Enchanté.**** »**

**House hésita un instant, une petite seconde. Le temps de formuler cette phrase dans sa tête.**

**« ****Il n'y a pas écrit votre profession sur votre dossier.**

**- C'est un métier personnel.**

**- J'ai besoin de savoir**, dit House en s'empêchant de lâcher une remarque cynique.

**- Seulement si c'est important.**

**- Si ça ne l'était pas, je ne prendrais pas la peine de me déplacer car voyez-vous j'ai une canne.**

**- Je travaillais dans une boîte de strip-tease à New York, il y a six mois. Mais elle a fermé et j'ai dû vivre avec ma soeur. C'est important?**

**- Non...** dit-il en soupirant.»

House sortit de la pièce. A peine eut-il fait trois pas que Chase et Foreman se dirigeaient vers lui.

**«**** Aucune maladie auto-immune ne correspond**, conclut Chase.

**- Bien. Vérifiez une seconde fois pour l'infection, ça pourrait être la lèpre, au cas où un de ses proches – ou lui-même – est allé en Asie. Si c'est négatif, rentrez chez vous, **ordonna House.

**- Et Cameron?** demanda Chase avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

**- Roooh ! 'Suffit de vous inquiétez d'elle. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être trois pour faire une ponction lombaire, elle va directement rentrer chez elle. Vous attendrez un peu pour votre soirée**, ironisa House.** »**

Foreman n'avait pas envie d'assister à une querelle, ni même d'en provoquer une. Il fit signe à Chase de venir pour faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Chase s'exécuta mais ne put s'empêcher de regarder House de travers. Etrange, son comportement restait étrange et Chase devenait jaloux.

House se fichait totalement de ce que pensait son collaborateur. Il espérait juste qu'il n'aille pas tout raconter à Cameron, au risque qu'elle se fasse des idées. Il n'y pouvait rien si elle était jolie, n'importe quel homme serait sous le charme. Sauf que House n'est pas n'importe quel homme, et c'est ce qui le tracassait souvent. Une fois arrivé à coté de la salle de consultation dans laquelle Cameron se trouver, il n'attendit pas plus de cinq minutes avant qu'elle ne sorte.

**« ****Que ce passe-t-il?** demanda-t-elle instantanément.

**- Chase et Foreman re-vérifie pour une infection.**

**- Vous n'avez rien trouvé ?**

**- Aucune maladie auto-immune ne correspond. Je lui ai posé des questions sur son métier, il travaillait dans une boîte de strip-tease il y a six mois avant d'être viré. Il est maintenant au chômage, il vit avec sa soeur. Reste à savoir si il ment.**

**- Vous lui faites donc confiance?**

**- Reste à savoir si il ment !** répéta-t-il, **Wilson aveugle, vous sourde, la suite?**

Il se mordit la langue, mais elle ne le vit pas, trop occupée à contempler ses yeux bleus. Finalement il se lança :

**« ****Rentrez chez vous. Ce n'est pas la peine de finir mes heures ni de rester avec Chase... Et Foreman.**

**- Euh... Bien... Merci.**** »**

Elle posa le dossier là où il devrait être et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'hôpital. Avant de franchir la porte elle se retourna et vit House qui la regardait. Elle lui fit un petit sourire timide avant de sortir, rouge de honte. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'il manigancer. Elle prit sa voiture et rentra chez elle.

Chase et Foreman vinrent rejoindre House qui s'ennuyait dans son bureau. Le test étant négatif, ils rentrèrent également chez eux. Il restait une heure avant que House n'est l'autorisation de sortir, après avoir subi les nombreuses reprises où Cuddy était venu lui reprocher son manque de courtoisie envers le nombre de patient auxquels il avait manquer de respect, bien que ça ne soit pas nouveau.

Au moment où il allait sortir, il vit une ambulance arriver.

**« ****Qu'est-ce que c'est?** demanda discrètement House à Cuddy.

**- Quelqu'un aurait... Fait un accident sur l'autoroute**, répondit-elle le plus simplement du monde. »

Mais dès qu'ils comprirent de qui il s'agissait, ils semblaient se faire une idée des ennuis qui arrivaient.


	4. House est partout, House sait tout

**Chapitre 4 : House est partout, House sait tout**

House restait présent, accompagné de Wilson. Ils restaient tous les deux dans la chambre de Cameron. La confusion de House ne voulait partir : ce qu'il avait vu hier passait en boucle dans sa tête. L'ambulance qui arrive, Cameron inconsciente, dans une marre de sang... Tous ces événements passés l'avaient choqué. Son caractère ironique restant toujours là, il pensait que maintenant il ne s'ennuierait plus, mais au fond de lui il se sentait minable de penser ainsi. Il s'inquiétait. S'inquiétait terriblement. Il n'arrivait plus à sortir de ses pensées. A cause de son visage blafard, Cameron ressemblait à Blanche Neige mais se trouvait plus belle que la belle aux bois dormants. Tout était confus dans la pièce, l'ambiance était triste. Mais House fut tiré de ses pensées en voyant les paupières de Cameron se soulever.

**«**** C...Cameron !** s'écria House, au bord d'une soudaine extase.

**- Je... Qu'est-ce que...**** »**

L'immunologiste commença à paniquer, elle ne se rappelait plus de ce qu'il s'était passé. Se réveiller et voir qu'on est à l'hôpital, n'est pas forcément la chose la plus rassurante. Elle tenta de se relever mais fut rapidement stoppée non seulement par ses douleurs mais aussi par la main de House, qui s'était doucement posée sur la sienne.

Wilson lui, ne bougea pas, il restait bouche bée devant la réaction de House. Ne sachant plus quoi faire, l'oncologue quitta la pièce sans un mot, préférant les laisser seuls. Le néphrologue soupira et expliqua la situation à la « patiente », bien qu'il eut du mal à la considérer ainsi.

**«****Vous êtes à l'hôpital, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué. Vous avez eut un accident de voiture hier soir, vous avez été hospitalisée rapidement et...**

**- Qu'est-ce que j'ai?** le coupa-t-elle.

**- La voiture a percuté votre poitrine, ce qui a gravement abîmé votre coeur. Vous devez être hospitalisée minimum une semaine**, poursuivit-il.

**- Mais je... ****»**

La douleur qu'elle ressentait était terrible, mais elle essayait de ne pas la montrer, pour éviter d'inquiéter plus House. Même si au fond, elle ne croyait pas du tout au fait qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle n'y croyait plus, elle tentait de ne plus y croire, du moins.

**« ****Chase et Foreman sont au courant ?** demanda-t-elle, pour rompre le silence pesant qui commençait à s'installer.

**- Pas encore, ne vous en faites pas votre prince charmant arrivera dans quelques temps !**** »**

Il sortit de la pièce, furieux. Il s'inquiétait pour elle et la seule pensée qui était venue à l'esprit de la jeune se basait sur Chase. Quelle folie !


	5. Médicalement malade

**Chapitre 5 : Médicalement malade**

Après s'être fait littéralement expulsé par Cameron, ou du moins il le pensait ainsi, House s'était dirigé dans son bureau afin d'être tranquille. Cette fois-là uniquement, ni Cuddy, ni Wilson n'étaient venus lui faire des reproches sur des choses dont il était parfaitement au courrant. Ni Cuddy, ni Wilson, ni Cameron. De toute façon, son état ne le lui permettait pas. Peut-être qu'elle ne le fait pas quand la forme est là, mais quand elle se retrouve dans un lit d'hôpital elle ne se gêne pas.

De quoi se plaignait-elle encore ? Quand il ne s'inquiétait pas pour elle ça l'agaçait, et quand il s'inquiète pour elle, ça l'agace aussi. House pensait bon de ne pas retourner la voir. Mais ce n'était pas chose dite chose faite, étant donné que dès son admission à l'hôpital, House l'avait rapidement prise en charge.

Il était maintenant bien trop fatigué pour affronter Cuddy afin que ce soit le prince charmant qui s'occupe de la Belle aux Bois dormants. De toute façon, le diagnosticien avait envie de... ne rien faire, et c'est justement ce qu'il fit. Assit sur son fauteuil il ferma les yeux. Il ne dormait pas, ne pensait même pas. Il ne faisait rien.

Chase et Foreman rendaient visite à Cameron même pas dix minutes après la sortie de House. Cameron savait bien pourquoi elle l'avait vexé. Même si House possède un coeur de pierre, il reste tout de même susceptible. Foreman s'assit et demanda seulement comment elle allait, question à laquelle elle répondit avec une pointe d'ironie. Chase, lui, restait debout et lui posait des tonnes et des tonnes de questions. La plupart du temps elle répondait par « oui » ou par « non » sans même se soucier de ce qu'il disait. Elle ne pensait pas du tout à Chase, ce qui semblait logique étant donné qu'il était en pleine forme, il n'avait pas eu d'abcès. Elle s'inquiétait pour House et, pour l'une des premières fois, réciproquement.. Mais tous trois furent interrompu par le néphrologue qui était rentré silencieusement.

**« ****On va devoir faire une IRM, pas la peine de vous expliquez le pourquoi du comment. C'est ça qui est pratique chez les médecins en mauvaise santé**, fit House comme si de rien n'était.

**- Vous ne pouvez pas attendre qu'on est fini ?** critiqua Chase. »

**- Pour quoi faire ? Vous préférez laisser Cendrillon sans sa pantoufle, ou plutôt Cameron sans son cœur ? Hein ? Il vaut mieux être fixé sur ce qui s'est passé. Foreman, vous venez avec moi**, ordonna House.

**- Vous ?! ****Vous**** allez faire l'IRM?** s'étonna Chase avec des yeux ronds.

**- Non, Foreman s'en occupe. Moi j'assiste et vous vous faites que dalle, si ce n'est vous retirer vous même les vers du nez comme vous savez très bien le faire**, ironisa-t-il en guise de réponse.

**- Et pourquoi ça serait Foreman?** Se plaignit Chase.

**- Pourquoi ça ne serait pas Foreman ? Vous avez passer votre temps a posé des questions à la ****patiente****, ça a du vous fatiguer non ? Même si ce n'est pas le cas vous avez répétez au moins trois fois la même question, vous avez des troubles de mémoires? Arrêtez de discuter et laissez nous faire notre boulot.**** »**

Incontestablement, House était furieux. Et sans aucune raison particulière, si ce n'est le besoin de se défouler dans l'immédiat. Mais il se retint un minimum, tenant certainement trop à la propreté de sa canne.

Chase s'éloigna du lit de Cameron. Il était pire que déçu par l'attitude de son patron. D'habitude il trouvait ses plaisanteries drôles mais cette fois-ci, il dépassait les bornes.

House ne se sentait pas de parler à « Cendrillon ». Il aurait pu lui sortir tous les noms de princesse de conte de fées qui lui allaient bien mais quelle utilité ? Et puis ce serait la pire des choses à faire.

Une fois arrivés à la salle d'IRM maintenant toute neuve, Foreman s'installa, tandis qu'une infirmière finissait les préparatifs. Avant de commencer, House passa de l'autre coté de la vitre afin de s'approcher de Cameron.

**« ****La moindre des choses à faire quand un patient passe dans une machine à IRM pour voir son coeur, c'est au moins de prendre son pouls. Quelle infirmière celle là, je la ferais bien virer !**** »**

Une fois près d'elle, le néphrologue lui mit sa main sur le cou, afin de prendre son pouls comme il l'avait dit. Ce geste avait le don de rendre Cameron assez confuse.

**« ****Euh... Pour tout à l'heure, dans la chambre...** commença-t-elle, ne sachant pas comment s'expliquer.

**- Oui je sais, vous êtes désolée. Pas la peine de le dire je le sais parfaitement bien, vous êtes le genre de personne capable de traiter un mec de salopard tout en lui offrant des fleurs**, ironisa-t-il, fier de sa remarque.

**- Vous êtes bien long à prendre le pouls de quelqu'un. Vous êtes sûr d'avoir fait médecine ?**

**- Vous ne faites pas d'arythmie. Rien à signaler. Vous êtes prête pour l'IRM.**** »**

House s'éloigna et fit débuter l'examen. Il regardait attentivement chaque millimètre du coeur de Cameron, aidé par Foreman. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux en entendant les toux de leur patiente.

**«**** Désolée je... Je ne me sens pas bien**, dit-elle entre deux quintes de toux.

**- Vous seriez capable de rester encore trois petites minutes dans cette boîte de conserve ?** Demanda House par le micro.

**- Je ne suis pas sûr que ces paroles vont la réconforter...** commenta Foreman, assez doucement pour ne pas que Cameron l'entende.

**- Je ne sais pas, peut être bien...** répondit Allison à la question de House. »

Trois minutes s'écoulèrent plutôt rapidement. House alla à coté de la machine afin d'être au près d'elle. Une fois sortie, il reprit son pouls.

**«**** Une légère arythmie cette fois ci**, dit-il.

**- En seulement dix minutes?**

**- Votre coeur est légèrement abîmé sur l'artère inter-ventriculaire antérieure. Ça peut être la cause de l'arythmie. D'ici quelques minutes vous vous sentirez mieux.**** »**

Plus ou moins rassurée par les propos de House, sa présence qui d'ailleurs n'était pas rassurante, elle fut transportée dans sa chambre. House restait plus souvent au près de sa prétendue patiente, sous les regards méfiants de Chase et l'étonnement de Cuddy. A vrai dire, lui aussi ne savait plus trop ce qu'il faisait, lui s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un ? Impossible.

Mais il fit bien attention que personne ne le regardait, pour, pendant le sommeil de la princesse, lui prendre doucement la main.


	6. Sentimentalement malade

**Chapitre 6 : Sentimentalement malade. **

House passa la nuit aux cotés de Cameron. Il s'endormit sur la chaise, la main resserrée sur celle de Cameron. Plusieurs fois son prétendu ami Wilson rendait visite à Cameron. Quelle fut sa surprise en voyant les mains des deux médecins l'une sur l'autre ! Mais il préférait ne rien dire à personne et ne faire aucun commentaire, Cameron étant probablement choquée de l'accident et House, choqué qu'elle soit choquée, ce qui choqua fortement Wilson.

Cameron se réveilla doucement. Elle sentait la main de House posée sur la sienne, mais n'osait pas faire de remarque, ce qui aurait pu gâcher ce qui était pour elle de la magie. Au moment où elle vit House sortir de son sommeil, elle eut un instant de frayeur. Elle ressentait de la peur. Peur de voir la réaction de l'homme quand il se réveillera. Lui, par contre, semblait plutôt calme.

**« ****Tiens, il me semblait pourtant avoir rêvé**, dit-il en souriant.

**- Vous préféreriez dire qu'il s'agit d'un mauvais rêve?** Répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

**- Vous préférez peut être avoir Billy le chien à coté de vous plutôt que moi?**

**- Non merci, Billy le chien m'a mordue la dernière fois.**

**- Je savais que vous étiez bonne à croquer mais...**** »**

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, que Wilson franchit la porte. House eut le reflex de retirer sa main. Ce qui eut le don de gêner son souffre-douleur.

**«**** On dirait que je dérange?** demanda le cancérologue.

**- Oui beaucoup. Cameron me racontait pourquoi elle s'était fait mordre par Billy le chien**, expliqua House.

**- Inutile de nier, je suis déjà passé plusieurs fois dans la nuit.**

**- T'as rien d'autre à faire? Je te signal que la dernier fois que tu as couché avec une patiente remonte à il y a deux jours, il faut que tu te rattrapes mon vieux !**

**- Je comprends que tu ne veux pas que je te voie tenir la main à ta bien aimée.**

**- Mon dieu... Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas foulée la cheville en t'envoyant en l'air...**** »**

Wilson ne répondit pas. Il s'approcha doucement de Cameron afin de pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

**- Votre mère a appelé. Elle aimerait vous rendre visite**, lui dit-il.

**- Bien... Merci... **»

Sur ce, Wilson quitta la pièce le plus discrètement possible. House se posait bien plus de questions. Cameron n'avait pas l'air spécialement heureuse. Normal, mais ça ferait plaisir à n'importe qui de recevoir la visite de ses parents. Au fond, il pensait bien que Cameron n'était pas n'importe qui. Mais justement, qui était-ce? Il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle-même ait la réponse. Elle n'était pas du genre à être en conflit parental. Il hésita longuement avant de lui poser la question.

**« ****Il y a un problème? Avec vos parents?**

**- C'est long à expliquer.**

**- Ma curiosité n'est pas encore apaisée.**** »**

Sous un soupir, Cameron décida de se confesser à l'homme qui lui avait tenu la main cette nuit, qui lui avait réchauffé le coeur qui était pourtant mal en point dans le sens propre comme dans le sens figuré.


	7. On s'embrasse ou on s'embrase ?

**Chapitre 7 : On s'embrasse ou on s'embrase ?**

Cameron décida de se confesser à House. Ce n'était pas malgré elle mais elle n'aimait guère sentir l'inquiétude des gens. Ils ont bien mieux à faire. Même si elle faisait pratiquement l'inverse de ce qu'elle pensait, elle qui songeait tout le temps à la santé de son employeur ! Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de résister à ses yeux bleus.

**« ****Quand mes parents étaient au lycée... Ils tentaient de passer en fac de médecine, mais ils ont échoué plus d'une fois, et ils ont dû abandonner lorsque ma mère est tombée enceinte, de moi. Je leur apportais des tonnes de problèmes et on était tous régulièrement en guerre. Quand j'ai décidé de faire médecin, ils ont essayé de me faire abandonné, en me disant que je me faisais de faux espoirs. Avant d'avoir les résultats pour savoir si je passais en fac, ils ont jeté un coup d'oeil à mes résultats J'avais toutes mes chances, et par jalousie ils m'ont viré de la maison. J'ai dû habiter chez mon oncle quelques temps avant qu'ils ne me virent totalement de la famille. Ils me parlaient souvent de vous, ils disaient que c'était vous qui leur aviez donné le goût de la médecine. Vous êtes... leur idole. Quand ils ont appris que je travaillais pour vous j'ai reçu plusieurs fois des menaces, et je suis sûre qu'ils se fichent pas mal de ma santé, tout ce qui les intéressent c'est se fournir un prétexte pour venir vous voir... Voilà... Votre curiosité est-elle satisfaite?**

**- Je...**** »**

Il soupira, ne connaissant pas les mots justes dans des conditions pareilles.

« **Si vous voulez... Je peux trouver un moyen pour qu'ils les empêcher de venir... ****dit-il.**

**- Non ce n'est pas la peine. Peut-être que si je n'avais pas fais médecine on en serait pas arriver là. Je me demande même si ce sont mes vrais parents, ils ne me ressemblent pas du tout... Je ne parle pas physiquement.**

**- Si vous n'aviez pas fait médecine pour leur faire plaisir, vous serez entrain de souffrir. Vous avez fait médecine, ils souffrent peut être et ce serait totalement idiot que vous aussi, vous souffrez.**** »**

Elle n'en revenait pas. L'infâme être égocentrique et individualiste venait de la rassurer. Elle en devint écarlate et ne savait plus vraiment comment réagir, de peur que tout tourne au beurre de cacahuètes.

Elle se sentait fatiguée, totalement anéantie. Elle n'arrivait pas à avancer dans sa vie, elle était bloquée au moment où elle avait fait l'erreur de coucher avec Chase. Elle ferma les yeux, non pas pour dormir, seulement pour se retenir de pleurer. Seul une petite larme coula le long de sa joue, mais elle n'y resta pas longtemps :

House posa doucement sa main sur le visage de Cameron. Il n'entendait plus rien d'autre que le souffle de sa « princesse ». Sa respiration était rapide, son coeur battait vite et ses joues étaient rouges. House, lui, demeurait d'un calme impressionnant.

Il caressa doucement les lèvres de sa patiente avant de lui poser un baiser innocent sur celles-ci. Leur désir en ce moment même était que rien ni personne n'arrête ce qui se passait. Mais c'était peut être trop rêvé, ils n'entendirent pas le bruit de la porte s'ouvrir.

**« ****Qu'est-ce que ?**** »**

House se retira rapidement de sa subordonnée. Ils regardèrent tous les deux la personne qui était rentré dans la pièce.

**« ****Chase? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**** »**

Oui, Chase était là, dans la pièce, il avait parfaitement vu le baiser entre House, le pire des crétins, et Cameron, celle qu'il avait toujours rêvé être son bien-aimé. Il fit les yeux ronds et sortit autant bruyamment que rapidement de la pièce. House et Cameron s'échangèrent un regard. Les choses allaient être bien plus compliquées maintenant.


	8. Seraient ils les seuls ?

**Chapitre 8 : Seraient-ils les seuls ?**

House avait une fois de plus dormi aux cotés de Cameron. C'était, certes, agréable de dormir aux cotés d'une si jolie femme mais il ne dormait pas non plus dans une position des plus confortables. Les deux ex-futur-tourtereaux furent réveillés par Wilson et Cuddy qui étaient rentrés à la vitesse lumière.

**« ****J'appelle ça une venue de mauvaises nouvelles…**** dit-il à l'adresse de Cameron.**

**- C'est… Oui et non à la fois**, affirma Cuddy.

**- Quo i?! Vous avez été embauchée en tant que prostituée mais vous avez oublié de récupérer vos sous-vêtements? Je vous comprends tout à fait qu...**** »**

Il fut stoppé par la main de Cameron qui s'était posé sur ses lèvres. Il comprit que ça avait l'air de quelque chose de plus important, il avait bien une idée de quoi. Wilson et Cuddy furent étonnés de ce geste mais ne s'y attardèrent guère.

**« ****Chase...** commença Wilson.

**- Je crois que la suite ne va pas me plaire**, marmonna House.

**- Il est venu se plaindre dans mon bureau**, expliqua Cuddy, **Il était rouge de colère. D'après ce qu'il racontait il était venu vous rendre visite**, elle regarda la jeune immunologiste maintenant patiente, **afin de prendre de vos nouvelles mais à sa grande surprise...**

**- Il a été témoins d'une partie de jambe en l'air entre moi et Cameron, c'est ça?** tenta de deviner House.

**- Ce n'était pas ce qui était dit...** marmonna Wilson.

**- Mais ça n'en était pas loin. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier?** continua Cuddy.

Cameron ne trouvait pas les mots, ce qui ne passait pas inaperçu. Les regards étaient donc posés sur House qui cherchait une justification au baiser de la veille. Il avait bien du mal a penser à tout ce qu'il apprenait depuis l'arrivée de Cameron à l'hôpital.

**« ****Eh bien... Pas grand-chose en fait**, balbutia House.

**- Ce pas grand chose est assez grand pour pouvoir énerve votre employé au point qu'il débarque dans mon en furie, il était presque sur le point de cassé l'hôpital !** s'emporta Cuddy.

**- Oh, il aurait attendu que sa chère et tendre sorte**, ironisa House.

**- Tiens, je ne savais pas qu'elle était hospitalisée…** se défendit Cameron.

Les yeux se posèrent ensuite sur la plus jeune. Elle n'appréciait guère que son patron dise à voix haute que Chase était son petit ami, évidemment parce que ça ne l'était pas, et ça ne le sera probablement jamais.

**« ****En fait... House m'a demandé ce qu'il se passer entre mes parents et moi... Je lui ai dit puis après je ne sais pas vraiment...** tenta d'expliquer Cameron. »

House poussa un long soupir.

**« ****J'ai eu l'impression de voir Cameron se transformer en Billy le chien sans ses crocs...** poursuivit-il. »

**- Oh non c'est pas vrai! Tu as été pris de compassion pour quelqu'un?! C'est bien House, tu progresses !** Ne put s'empêcher Wilson.

**- J'ai pas pu résister**, dit House.

**- Résister à quoi?** demanda Cuddy.

**- Désolé, je n'en dirais pas plus sans l'accord de la personne qui se trouve juste à coté de moi**, ajouta-t-il en faisant un signe de tête vers Cameron.

**- House... m'a... euh... embrassée...** expliqua-t-elle. »

Wilson fit les yeux ronds, ainsi que Cuddy et House.

Wilson aurait été probablement moins choqué si c'était l'inverse : Cameron qui embrasse House. Quelqu'un peut avoir besoin de se rassurer et embrasser, il pensait que c'est ce qu'aurait fait Cameron mais non, c'était House qui voulait la rassurer.

Cuddy était également étonnée de la réaction du machiavélique, sarcastique et sadique House. Ce n'était pas sa réaction habituelle.

Et House lui, était choqué qu'elle l'ait avoué. Elle était rouge de honte, elle fixait ses mains et jouait avec ses doigts.

**« ****Euh... Je crois qu'on va partir**, annonça Wilson.

- **Oh que non. Qu'est-ce que vous cachez tous les deux?** l'interrompit House.

**- Mais rien !** se défendit Cuddy, désorientée.

**- Alors comme ça Chase est venue dans votre bureau et comme par hasard Wilson connaît tous les détails? Alors soit Wilson était dans votre bureau à vous suppliez une scène de strip, soit vous lui avez tout raconté donc vous êtes très intimes. J'écoute.**

**- Il n'y a rien... Qui puisse t'intéresser**, acheva Wilson.»

Ils laissèrent House et Cameron seuls. House avait un léger sourire au coin des lèvres qui prouver son triomphe d'avoir entièrement taquiner son « ami ». Vu que la réaction de Cameron ne changeait pas, il lui prit doucement les mains, d'une plus grande douceur qu'il ne l'avait fait l'a dernière fois. En fait, ça ne s'était pas si mal passé.

**«**** Et le patient ?** demanda Cameron.

**- On s'en fout du patient**, répondit sèchement House. »

Elle soupira.

**« ****Quand est-ce que je pourrais sortir de cette fichue chambre ?** demanda-t-elle.

**- L'hôpital paie des milliers de dollars pour entretenir ces chambres, pas cool ce que vous dites ! Votre état est moins grave que ce qu'on avait pensé au départ. Vous serez autorisée à quitter cette chambre demain, mais elle sera toujours à votre nom et vous devrez toujours y dormir.**

**- Merci...** dit-elle avec un dernier soupir. »

Ils se regardèrent profondément, pouvant lire à l'intérieur de chacun d'eux cette honte. Ils n'étaient pas gênés, mais n'arrivait pas spécialement à se rappeler de leur conversation de la veille, seul le moment leur venait à l'esprit sans cesse. Cameron fut la première à détourner les yeux en entendant son portable sonner, annonçant l'arrivée d'un message. Elle ouvrit aussitôt l'appareil et y lu un message qui annonçait que ses parents ne viendraient pas, trop de travail.

**« ****J'en étais sûre...** souffla-t-elle.

**- De quoi ?**

**- Mes parents ne viendront pas. Ils prétendent avoir trop de travail, mais les nouvelles vont vite et je suis sûre qu'ils savent pour... nous. Enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Ils doivent être dégoûtés et ne veulent pas venir, rien de plus.**** »**

Elle lui fit un timide sourire et il le lui rendit. Cette nouvelle n'était pas agaçante et mieux valait la prendre à coeur joie.

Pendant ce temps, Wilson marchait en rond sur la terrasse de son bureau, sa compagne le suivant du regard. Tous deux s'interrogeaient sur ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre de l'ex-immunologiste. Enfin, elle l'était toujours mais pour le moment, elle gardait son titre de patiente.

**« ****Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit?** finit par demander Cuddy.

**- Lisa... Je connais House, lui avoir dit la vérité nous aurait apporté que des ennuies... Il est déjà assez occupé avec ses sentiments pour Cameron, si en plus de ça il s'occupe de nous.**

**- Tu penses réellement qu'il ressent de l'amour pour elle ?**

**- Je ne le pense même pas, j'en suis sûr. Soit tout se passe bien, soit il refoule ce sentiment et là ça risque d'être compliqué.**

**- Si il l'aime, il l'aimera. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit du genre à s'occuper des détails du genre « Elle est trop jeune pour moi ». Ce n'est pas du genre de House, il se fiche totalement des détails. ****»****  
**  
Wilson soupira.


	9. Les tableaux, toujours utiles !

**Chapitre 9 : Les tableaux, toujours utiles !**

Voilà une demi-heure que les docteurs Chase, Foreman et House essayaient de diagnostiquer la maladie d'un homme de 34 ans, vivant à New York, qui souffrait des symptômes suivants : Euphorie, Brûlures à la Poitrine, Insuffisance Respiratoire, Maux de tête et récemment et Dépression du système nerveux. Il y eut un long silence qui fut coupé par le son de la porte. Cameron était debout, maquillée, coiffée, et les joues roses. Elle avait l'air bien plus vivante que dans le lit d'hôpital. Elle entra plutôt timidement et posa son sac noir là où il devrait être.

**« ****Vous avez une demi-heure de retard**, fit remarquer House.

**- Les infirmières ne m'ont pas laissé facilement sortir, le temps qu'elles me mettent en garde des risques que je courrais en sortant de ma chambre**, répondit-elle.

**- Et le maquillage.**

**- Ah, vous avez remarquez ? Mais si ce n'était que ça j'aurais cinq minutes de retard, pas trente. Mais on est pas là pour parler de moi, mais de...**, dit-elle.

**- Richard Stewart**, compléta Chase.

**- Euh oui... merci. ****»**

Elle regarda les symptômes écris au tableau. L'euphorie posait des problèmes, mais ils devaient faire avec.

**«**** Je vous parie 100 dollars que c'est la drogue**, dit Foreman.

**- Je tiens le pari. Si c'était la drogue, son état n'empirerait pas encore, en moins qu'il arrive à être raid dans l'hôpital**, répondit Cameron.

**- C'est possible. Il aurait pu commencer à se droguer lorsque qu'il travaillait à la boîte de strip-tease il y a six mois, et il garde dans ses affaires sa drogue tant convoitée !** expliqua Foreman.

**- Tu le croirais ? Je connais peu de drogues qui causent des Insuffisances Respiratoire au point de devoir faire une trachéotomie. Avec un peu de chance, il ment sur son métier et le vrai pourrait mener quelque part**, proposa Cameron.

**- Avec un peu de chance?** Répéta House.

**- Vous m'avez comprise...**

**- Bien. Je vais le re-questionner**, annonça House.

**- Il n'a pas... De la famille qui pourrait nous renseigner?** demanda Chase.

**- Il prétend vivre avec sa soeur qui est « hors service », c'est la seule personne. Il faut se fier à ce que dit le patient. Foreman, faites une prise de sang, vérifiez pour la drogue. Chase et Cameron, euh non pas Cameron**, dit House.

**- Arrêtez de revenir sur ce que vous dites !** gronda Chase, furieux.

**Vous n'avez pas d'ordre à me donner. Si vous tenez tant rester avec Cameron, bien. Je vous laisse l'occasion. Rechercher toute sorte d'intoxication.**** »**

Foreman partit en direction du laboratoire, Chase et Cameron avaient sortit l'ordinateur avec lequel ils travaillent d'habitude, et House, lui était allé questionner le patient encore une fois.

House s'avança de la porte coulissante. Il vérifia que personne ne soit dans la chambre avant de passer de l'autre coté. Richard Stewart était là, éveillé.

«**Docteur House, ça fait longtemps**, s'exclama Richard.

**- Euh... Oui. Quelques problèmes**, s'excusa faussement House.

**- Un membre de votre équipe est tombé malade n'est-ce pas? J'ai entendu des infirmières en parler.**

**- Bien... Alors si vous savez ce qu'il se passe dans ma vie privée laissez moi savoir ce qu'il se passe dans la vôtre.**

**- Que voulez vous savoir?**

**- La même chose qu'avant, votre métier. Ne me dites pas que vous avez travaillé dans une boîte de strip-tease il y a six mois ça ne prend pas. Je veux savoir votre ****vrai**** métier.**

**- Que ce passera-t-il si je refuse?**

**- Si les résultats sont positifs pour la drogue, vous êtes sauvé. Si ils sont négatifs, il est possible que vous ailliez une intoxication, ne connaissant de laquelle il s'agit, l'intoxication nous prendra de vitesse et vous mourrez dans d'atroces souffrances. Soit vous dites la vérité et on peut vous sauver, soit vous mentez ou vous refusez de répondre, et vous mourrez.**

**- Je travail dans un transport de drogue...** Répondit Richard en soupirant.

**- Quel transport?**

**- Sur des bateaux, mais je n'ai p...**** »**

Le médecin était déjà parti. Il en savait assez.

Cameron et Chase cherchaient pour une éventuelle intoxication. Chase passait le plus clair de son temps à mater sa collègue. Elle l'avait remarqué mais n'osait pas faire de remarque. Elle voulait seulement travailler, malgré sa fatigue qu'elle cachait tant bien que mal.

«**Ce n'est pas ni l'arsenic, ni le plomb**, annonça Cameron

**- Tu as des idées?** demanda Chase d'une voix douce en fixant attentivement Cameron.

**- Peut être une intoxication au tétrachlorure de Carbone**, dit-elle.

**- Bien.**

**- Arrête de refaire House, c'est agaçant...** gronda-t-elle en soupirant d'agacement.

**- Tu as remarqué ? Tu dois être vraiment proche de lui. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé mercredi ?**

**- C'est peut être le Carbone. Au lieu de me poser des questions sur ma vie privée, trouve quelque chose et vite**, dit-elle rapidement.

**- Alcool méthylique?** proposa-t-il.

**- Oui, sauf que ça ne provoque pas de dépression du système nerveux. Peut-être le pétrole.**** »**

Elle vérifia.

**« ****Oui, le pétrole colle bien aussi**, dit-elle.

**- Carbone et pétrole. Alors, tu aimes House ou n...**** »**

Ils avaient entendu le fin grincement de la porte. Foreman et House entrèrent. L'afro-américain s'approcha de Cameron et lui tendit 100 dollars.

**« ****Négatif pour la drogue**, dit-il.

**- Pour les intoxications, ça pourrait être le carbone ou le pétrole**, répondit-elle.

- **Bingo Cameron ! Il travaille sur des livraisons de drogue à bord d'un bateau. Intoxication au pétrole par inhalation. Je vous offre des sucettes?** plaisanta-t-il.

**- Je ne pense pas que les infirmières soient d'accord.**

**- Quelles plaies ces infirmières...! Le boulot et terminé, rentrez chez vous **

**- Si seulement je pouvais... **soupira Cameron.

**- Pas d'inquiétudes, je reste avec vous**, il se retourna vers Chase, **ne vous étonnez pas si on fait des trucs pas très catholiques durant votre absence !** Il se retourna ensuite vers Cameron. **Je vais régler quelques soucis avec les infirmières, attendez-moi dans la chambre.**

**- Je vais restez un peu ici. ça me fait des souvenirs. J'arrive tout à l'heure.**

**- Bien.**** »**

Il ne s'énervait pas, ni ne faisait de remarques déplaisantes. C'était calmement qu'il quitta la pièce, la laissant seule.

Elle prit l'éponge qui servait pour essuyer le tableau et effaça les symptômes. Elle saisit le feutre noir et écrit « House ». Assez grand pour recouvrir toute la partie supérieure du tableau. Elle avait envie de lui transmettre ses sentiments à travers ce tableau qu'elle connaissait si bien. Elle se sentait un peu gamine mais elle s'en fichait, si ça pouvait faire rire...

Elle écrit au dessous ses aveux en toute sorte de langues : « Je vous aime, I love you, ti amo,

te quiero, Ich liebe dich, aishiteru ». Au fond d'elle même elle s'était mise à rire, elle repensait à ses problèmes de coeur quand elle était plus jeune. Elle signa évidemment son « œuvre d'art » avant de quitter la pièce, un sourire aux lèvres.


	10. La nuit porte conseil

**Chapitre 10 : La nuit porte conseil**

House se querellait avec les infirmières les plus âgées de l'hôpital, apparemment, elles auraient dit qu'il avait tenu la main de Cameron pendant son sommeil, et ce, devant le patient. House essayait de gérer sa colère, pour évitez de se défouler ensuite sur la Belle. Oh non, voilà encore qu'il la comparé avec une princesse de conte de fée. Mais c'est vrai que cette fois ci ça y ressemblait bien, la belle et la bête, Cameron et House... Il n'arrivait pas encore très bien à cerner ce qu'il ressentait précisément pour son employée.

Il n'avait que des adjectifs mais pas de réponses à ses questions « est-ce que je l'aime », « est-ce que je la considère comme ma subordonnée? » et pleins d'autres choses du genre. Il était toujours bredouille, et avait enfin pris la décision d'être certain de lui même en analysant ses propres réactions avec elle. Il n'allait plus écouter ce qu'il devait faire mais ce qu'il voulait faire. Tout en philosophant, il arriva devant la chambre.

Cameron venait juste d'arriver dans sa chambre, elle constata rapidement que House n'y était pas mais suivie son conseil. Elle attendait son arrivée. Elle s'installa sur le lit et prit un livre qu'elle avait lut et relut. Elle n'eut pas l'occasion d'aller loin, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrait, et comme elle s'y attendait, House fit son entrée. Elle posa son livre.

**« ****Je vois que je suis en retard. Querelles avec la vieille cloche de l'hôpital**, dit-il. »

Il n'attendait pas de réactions, il n'en voulait pas. Au moment où elle allait répondre il s'assit à coté d'elle et la regarda longuement, de ses beaux yeux bleus. Il trouvait le regard de la Fée Clochette magnifique. La Fée Clochette ? Décidément il avait bien de surnoms à lui donner mais aucun ne lui correspondait vraiment. Elle était gentille, douce et attentionnée mais comme Cuddy l'avait déjà fait remarqué plusieurs fois « elle un air doux mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est féroce ». Il est vrai que plusieurs fois elle ne s'était pas laissée faire, même quand il s'agissait de House. Elle avait même déjà répondu plusieurs fois à la directrice.

Elle se releva pour être visage face au sien, ils étaient très près l'un de l'autre au sens propre comme au figuré. Contre toute attente, il ne résista pas à prendre son visage afin de l'embrasser. Elle n'en était pas réellement étonnée étant donné la tension permanente qui s'était installée entre eux. Elle se retira doucement, et pensa tout de suite à son message sur le tableau. Elle en fut rouge de honte, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux magnifiques de House.

**« ****Un problème?** demanda-t-il.

**- Non, non ça va... C'est que...**** »**

Elle soupira.

**« ****En fait il y a rien**, poursuivit-elle.

**- Vous savez très mal mentir.**

**- Mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je vais tout vous dévoiler.**

**- J'apprendrai un jour ou l'autre tout ce que vous me cachez.**

**- Mais ça ne presse pas !**** »**

Elle avait beau dire ça, elle savait qu'il y avait de fortes chances qu'il le sache tôt. Le message qu'elle avait laissé sur le tableau y était probablement encore, vu ce que les infirmières pensent d'eux deux, aucunes d'elles n'oseraient l'effacer. Et c'est ce qui lui fit peur, la réaction qu'aura House ainsi que ses deux autres collègue. Elle avait probablement peur de la réaction de Chase, qui semblait très nerveux à l'idée du baiser que le diagnosticien lui avait offert.

Penser autant était une chose non bénéfique pour Cameron. Épuisée elle s'écroula sur son lit. House eut un petit sourire qui changea rapidement d'apparence : l'idée de la nuit qu'il allait passer, assis, le dégoûtait. Cameron l'avait bien remarqué, à vrai dire, elle le faisait exprès de lui faire des peurs sur les nuits. Elle le prit dans ses bras et l'installa à coté d'elle, il était à présent presque à califourchon sur elle.

**«**** S'envoyer en l'air dans une chambre d'hôpital n'est pas...**

**- Je doute que ce soit vraiment confortable de rester des heures assis sur une chaise en me tenant la main**, coupa-t-elle. »

Sous un sourire, il se plaça confortablement à coté d'elle et ils s'endormirent tous les deux rapidement. Il avait une main posait sur sa hanche et la deuxième tenait la sienne. Elle avait une main dans la sienne et la deuxième sur son torse. C'était la plus agréable nuit qu'ils n'avaient jamais passé depuis longtemps, bien que le lendemain allait être agité.


	11. Elle n'aurait pas dû faire ça !

**Chapitre 11 : Elle n'aurait pas dû faire ça !**

Chase et Foreman étaient arrivés plus tôt que prévu, histoire de rendre visite à Cameron. Enfin, c'était plutôt l'histoire de Foreman. L'australien n'avait pas spécialement envie de les voir s'envoyer en l'air comme l'avait prévenu House. D'un certain point de vue il avait raison : il risquerait de les voir en train de s'embrasser ou quelque chose du genre, ce qui aurait le don de l'énerver. Il préférait feuilleté tranquillement les dossiers qui leurs avaient été proposés. Mais il fut rapidement interrompu par le rire de Foreman, qui avait préféré rester avec son ami.

**« ****Qu'est-ce que tu trouves drôle ?**

**- Les symptômes sont vraiment intéressants tu ne trouves pas ?**

**- Mais de quoi tu parles ?**** »**

Foreman fit un signe de la tête pour désigner le tableau blanc. On pouvait y lire noir sur blanc « House, Je vous aime, I love you, ti amo, te quiero, ich liebe dich, aishiteru ». Les yeux de Chase étaient devenus plus gros la plus grosse des patates. Inutile de traduire tous les autres mots, mais les premiers lui suffisait. Il n'y avait vraiment aucun endroit où il pouvait être tranquille, pas même dans son lieu de travail ?! Ce message le rendait fou, la seule envie qui lui venait à la tête c'était effacer ce tableau au plus vite au cas où House n'aurait pas encore découvert le pot aux roses. Mais la colère le tétanisait presque... Foreman trouva ça moins drôle maintenant, de toute façon, il se fichait bien des états d'âmes de ses collègues.

House se réveilla rapidement, le coeur de Cameron battait comme un tambour mais ça n'avait pas l'air vraiment signifiant, ni grave.

Il admirait la jolie femme pendant de bonnes minutes. C'était Blanche Neige, avec les yeux de la Fée Clochette, la voix de Cendrillon, l'attention de la Belle et le sommeil de la Belle aux Bois Dormant. House avait songé plusieurs fois à transformer sa profession en écrivain, il pourrait faire rire ses lecteurs, mais la seule personne qu'il avait envie de voir rire là, maintenant, c'est sa petite immunologiste sortie du plus beau des contes de fées.

Ils étaient tout deux allongés l'un à coté de l'autre à s'enlacer ou presque. Ils n'avaient pas de couverture, ce qui avait dû permettre aux infirmières de voir exactement leur position et donc de faire leur blabla quotidien.

Il faisait froid et House ne put se retenir d'éternuer. Cameron sursauta, mais n'eut pas le temps de s'affoler, elle était rassurée par la présence de son prince charmant. Un vrai conte ces deux là !

**« ****Je n'ai pas su être discret, je m'en excuse princesse**, dit House.

**- Que... Vous venez de...**** »**

House avait fait ce que n'importe qui aurait appelé une « bévue ». Mais heureusement qu'il avait plus d'un tour dans son sac pour changer de sujet.

**« ****D'éternuer, oui, je suis extrêmement désolé mais voyez vous, vous avez tellement était pressée de vous endormir qu'on a oubliés de se couvrir et du coup j'ai terriblement froid**, l'accusa-t-il faussement.

**- Vous m'en voyez désolée, mais je doute quand même que vous auriez préféré les nuits précédentes**, répondit-elle en riant.

**- Non merci, plus jamais !**** »**

Pendant un bon moment ils se taquinaient mutuellement, ce qui leur procurait un immense plaisir mais aussi une tristesse d'envie vis-à-vis de l'autre. Puis House constata qu'ils étaient en retard, enfin lui n'était pas en retard sur son retard habituel. Ils eurent vite fait de se préparer pour travailler.

Pendant ce temps, Chase était fou de rage, la colère n'était pas facile à dissimuler. Il eut enfin le courage de s'approcher du tableau afin d'effacer ce qu'il pensait être "l'œuvre du diable" il saisit l'éponge mais ne put allez plus loin : La porte de la salle s'était ouverte et Cameron eut vite fait de réagir en poussant violemment un "Arrête" . House faillit se déchirer le tympan et Foreman ne manqua pas de tomber au sol.

**« ****Dé... Désolée... J...**** »**

On entendait le ricanement de Foreman, qui imaginait déjà la scène. House s'approcha de Chase, le fit se pousser à l'aide sa canne et regarda ce qui était écrit au tableau. Le ricanement de Foreman se faisait plus grand et plus agaçant pour Chase.

«** C'****est bon, vous êtes content ?!** s'exclama Chase.

**- Mais qui est l'idiot qui a osé écrire ça ?** demanda House.

**- C'est pas gentil de me traiter d'idiote...** répondit Cameron. »

Foreman se faisait plus silencieux, la situation avait l'air moins drôle. Chase avait bien envie de coller son poing sur la figure de son supérieur, House voulait se pincer et Cameron regrettait avoir écrit ses aveux sur le tableau.

**- C'est moi qui a écrit ça, hier soir, quand vous êtes allé voir les infirmières. J'en ai profité pour écrire ça au tableau**, expliqua-t-elle.

**- C'est une blague j'espère? **demanda House.

**- N'espérez pas trop**, dit Cameron d'un faux air ironique.

**- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?**

**- Il me semble que vous n'avez pas de problèmes de lecture car c'est écrit noir sur blanc et pas en petit.**** »**

En effet le texte était parfaitement lisible, en particulier "House" qui s'étalait parfaitement sur toute la partie supérieur du tableau. Chase n'en pouvait plus. Il craquait totalement.

**«**** Maintenant vous pouvez lui sauté dessus librement ! Allez compter fleurettes pendant qu'on s'occupe de vos heures de consultations !!** hurla Chase.

**- Foreman n'a rien dit, si ? A part "hin hin hin"...** ironisa Houe.

**- Vous vous fichez de moi ?! Je suis assez sur les nerfs, trop pour supportez votre mauvaise humeur.**

**- Vous êtes psychologue ?**

**- Pas le vôtre en tout cas !**

**- Mais arrêtez de vous disputez, enfin !** intervient Cameron.

**- Toi ça suffit! Tu ne penses pas une seconde que c'est ta faute ?!** Gronda Chase.

**- Si mais...**

**- Maintenant vous allez pouvoir pleinement profiter de votre lit !**

**- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai écris ça que sa veut forcément dire que j'ai envie de m'envoyer en l'air avec mon ****patron**** ! Alors arrête de prendre tout de travers!**

**- Évidemment vous préféreriez partager votre lit avec Chase ! Pour la énième fois**, s'incrusta House.

**- Je veux rien partager avec des gens qui piquent une crise pour un truc écrit au tableau !** S'emporta Cameron.

**- Et bien alors c'est réglé! Recouchez avec Chase, emménagez chez lui, mariez-vous et faites lui vingt gosses !** cria House. »

La réaction de Cameron fut directe : elle gifla son supérieur. La plus belle claque qu'elle ait mise. Il l'avait bien sentie passer, après tout il avait pousser le bouchon un peu trop loin. Elle eut le droit à un « Allez vous faire foutre » avant qu'elle ne déguerpisse à toute allure, les larmes aux yeux. Elle cachait forcément quelque chose, mais quoi ?


	12. La beauté intérieure

**Chapitre 12 : La beauté intérieure**

La journée avait commencée de manière très théâtrale. Les deux collègues de Cameron ainsi que son patron venait d'apprendre les sentiments qu'elle avait pour son supérieur, ce qui était son but en écrivant un message sur le tableau, Chase et House étaient en pleine querelle quand Cameron a décider de s'y mêlée jusqu'à ce qu'elle mette sa main sur le visage de House, non pas d'une douce façon.

Elle réfléchissait tranquillement sur le toit. Il faisait froid mais elle s'en fichait. Elle culpabilisait : Tout ce qui venait d'arriver était entièrement sa faute. Elle ne voulait pourtant pas faire mal en écrivant ses sentiments sur le tableau.

Son regard se posa ensuite sur le mur. Il y avait écrire "House + Wilson FOREVER". Elle connaissait bien cette écriture, il s'agissait de House. Il était vrai qu'il avait l'habitude de réfléchir sur le toit de l'hôpital. C'était aussi principalement la raison pour laquelle Cameron s'y trouvait. Le petit texte eut l'effet humoristique sur elle, elle esquissa un petit sourire qui fût ensuite noyé dans des larmes. De chaudes larmes. C'était probablement grâce à elles qu'elle tenait debout malgré ce temps glacial. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, elle hoqueta de surprise mais fut assez soulagée de voir qu'il s'agissait de Wilson et non de son fichu employeur...

«** House m'a parlé**, dit l'oncologue

**- …**

**  
****- Vous devez m'écouter.**

**- ...**

**- Il... est tombé au sol et à perdu connaissance peu de temps**, expliqua Wilson en soupirant. »

Cameron semblait bien plus troublée par ce que lui disait l'oncologue. Encore une fois, elle culpabilisait. A croire que le but de chacun des membres du personnel de l'hôpital était de la faire souffrir. Souffrir au point d'avoir eut un accident, de tomber amoureuse de son patron, de faire les pires gaffes de toutes ça vie et enfin de s'être disputée avec la seule personne qui comptait pour elle, la seule personne qu'elle voulait voir et rire, et non pas se disputer.

**« ****Sa première réaction en se réveillant était de nous demander comment vous allez**, dit Wilson.

**- ... C'est un idiot...**

**- Vous ne le pensez pas.**

**- Aimer quelqu'un n'empêche pas de penser qu'il est idiot.**

**- Vrai. Mais la seule chose qu'il veut maintenant c'est vous voir. Si vous l'aimez vraiment, répondez au moins à son besoin.**** »**

Lentement et silencieusement il fit demi-tour pour allait voir sa patronne, qu'il ne considérait pas comme. Elle resta seule sur le toit au moins un bon quart d'heure, le poing fermé. Les larmes coulèrent plus vite qu'une cascade.

Elle aussi avait envie de le voir, mais pas dans cet état là.

Elle ne savait plus vraiment comment se comporter devant lui, il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse, mais justement elle n'y parvint pas. Elle savait tant bien que mal que House ne lui en voulait pas, que Wilson ait raison et aussi qu'elle l'aimait.

Elle se sentait comme une petite fille qui avait eut son premier chagrin d'amour. Mais là, il ne s'agissait pas du garçon avec lequel elle voulait jouer, rire et discuter. C'est l'homme avec lequel elle voulait vivre, passer du temps, l'homme qu'elle voulait aimer à la folie.

Elle s'essuya ses larmes à l'aide sa main et elle s'aperçut que son maquillage n'était pas là où il devrait être. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer les pensées de Wilson en la voyant dans cet état.

Elle rentra dans l'hôpital et évita le regard des personnes présentes, préférant continuer de se diriger dans les toilettes afin de se rincer le visage, pour avoir meilleure mine. Elle était pâle, la pupille dilatée, et sans son mascara. Malgré tout elle restait toujours aussi belle, même si tout le monde préférerait la voir un sourire aux lèvres plutôt que les larmes aux yeux.

Elle sortit des toilettes et prit la direction de la salle de travail. Il y avait du grabuge. Foreman et Chase n'étaient pas là, sûrement car ils ne supportaient plus cette ambiance. House se disputait avec Wilson, apparemment il essayait d'obtenir quelque chose mais n'y parvenait pas. Cuddy, elle, avait l'air de prendre la défense de son « Wilsounet » comme elle devait avoir l'habitude d'appeler.

Cameron s'avança timidement et frappa à la porte. Tous trois eurent un sursaut effrayant. Elle avait vraiment l'air mal en point, mais pas au niveau où elle aurait pu faire peur. Elle entra doucement. Wilson et Cuddy avaient envie d'assister à la scène, mais ce n'était pas en leur pouvoir, House les expédia dehors.

**« ****Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui vous amène. Vous voulez vous excusez ou vous ne voulez pas vous excusez ?** demanda House.

**- J'aimerais m'excuser de ne pas m'être excusée.**

**- Vous m'embrouillez.**

**- C'est le but.**** »**

Ils semblaient tous deux très calmes, mais en même temps nerveux. House avait parfaitement compris qu'il y avait encore de chose chez elle qu'il ignorait, mais comme il l'avait dit, il le saura tôt ou tard. Il s'appuyait sur sa canne.

Avec beaucoup plus d'effort qu'il n'en faut pour le croire, l'immunologiste s'approcha de son patron afin de lui masser la joue. Une façon de s'excuser.

**« ****Je... J'ai fait ça sans réfléchir**, dit-elle.

**- Non, vous avez réagi. Donc vous avez réfléchit, parce que quelque chose ne va pas et je vais tout de suite vous demandez quoi.**

**- Vous l'apprendrez un jour ou l'autre.**

**- Mais j'aimerais que ce jour soit aujourd'hui, maintenant même !**

**- C'est congénital**, dit-elle.

**- De quoi ? ****»**


	13. Les porcs parlent aux humains !

**Chapitre 13 : Les porcs parlent aux humains**

« _- C'est congénital._

_- De quoi? _»

Plusieurs minutes passèrent et House n'avait toujours pas de réponses. Il vit à plus d'une reprise une larme couler sur l'une des deux joues blanches de Cameron. Il la regardait dans les yeux, il cherchait une réponse dans son regard, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle cherchait à voir si il était prêt à la comprendre, elle n'était pas assez forte pour supporter une remarque du genre « tant pis pour vous, c'est votre faute, j'en ai rien à faire, c'est seulement pour ça que je me suis dérangé? ». Non, elle n'en avait vraiment pas la force.

**« ****Qu'est-ce qui est congénital?** demanda-t-il. »

Il s'approcha d'elle lentement, et prit une de ses mains. Elle était glaciale, à croire qu'elle avait vécu au pôle Sud ou qu'elle avait décidé d'emménager dans son congélateur. Mais il ne fit aucune remarque. Il prit l'autre main et la réchauffa, essayant plus ou moins de la réconforter.

« **Vous avez dit... De faire vingt enfants à Chase... ça m'est impossible... Depuis que je suis née je suis stérile... Je ne peux pas faire d'enfants...**** »**

Elle sentait mal à l'aise, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse de fausses idées ou une sorte une reproche intolérable. Mais elle était totalement à coté de la plaque alors que House y voyait un peu plus clair. Il caressa doucement ses mains.

**« ****Vous pouvez ne pas répondre mais... Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit?**

**- Je... Désolée de ne pas en avoir parler plus tôt, j'aurais pu éviter la catastrophe... Mais... j'avais peur de votre réaction**, dit-elle en rougissant.

**- Voyons Cameron ! Personne n'est assez con ici pour vous mettre à l'écart à cause de votre... problème. Vous n'avez pas à vous excusez surtout si c'est Chase qui a dégénéré avec l'histoire du tableau et surtout parce que c'est moi qui vous ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas**, répondit-il avec un sourire rassurant. »

Rassurée ? On ne pouvait pas faire mieux. C'était seulement la seconde fois qu'il la rassurée, mais cette fois-ci, c'était magique, et elle se glissa confortablement contre le corps du médecin. Elle était glacée, il la réchauffer. Elle était triste, il la consoler. Elle avait peur, il la rassurer. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un, il était là. Ils étaient restés un long moment comme ça, l'un contre l'autre.

Elle fondait en larmes dans ses bras mais ça ne le gênait pas. Bien au contraire, il se rassurait de voir que les larmes pouvaient la faire évacuer tout son stress.

Les mains du diagnosticien se posèrent le plus délicatement possible sur le visage de la jeune femme et il l'embrassa.

En se retirant il en profitant pour reculer vers le tableau, inverser le prénom et la signature. Le message se tableau se transformait ainsi en un message écrit pour Cameron signé par House.

«**Que?**

**- Oh tu m'excuseras que je ne suis pas un expert dans les langues**, ironisa-t-il.

**- Pourtant v... euh tu es doué pour communiquer avec les porcs**, répondit-elle, bouleversée.

**- C'est toute une histoire, je peux t'apprendre si tu veux.**

**- Je m'en passerais bien ! ****»**


	14. Un House romantique ? Jamais vu !

**Chapitre 14 : Un House romantique ? Jamais vu.**

Tous étaient là : Cameron, House, Foreman, Cuddy, Wilson et Chase - qui ne s'empêchait pas de faire des remarques déplacées -. Cameron était allongée sur son lit, House à ses cotés, lui tenant la main, la réconfortant. Toutes les autres personnes présentes attendaient des explications sur ce qui s'était passé la veille. Mais il fallut bien de la patience pour avoir des réponses.

**« ****Je résume. Hier, une dispute. Cameron part en giflant House, il tombe dans les pommes. Je vais parler à Cameron pendant que Cuddy s'occupe de lui et que Chase et Foreman vont se changer les idées. Je reviens dans la salle de travail et je vois House qui insiste pour aller voir ****son**** immunologiste. Je prends la défense de Cuddy pour l'en empêcher, on était à deux doigts de se disputer si ce n'était pas déjà le cas jusqu'à ce que Cameron frappe à la porte. House nous vire de la salle. Aux alentours d'une heure après il y a une réconciliation et vous ne vous quittez plus !** résuma Wilson.

**- Ils ne se quittaient plus avant !** fit remarquer Chase avec une grimace.

**- Chase !** gronda Cameron.

**- Bah quoi? C'est important de préciser!**

**- Rooh la ferme vous deux!** grogna House.

**- Ah, et j'ai failli oublier. Je reviens dans la salle après et je vois que le message du tableau est légèrement modifié, et surtout signé par House. Il n'y figurait pas avant**, expliqua Wilson.

**- Mais pourquoi diable as-tu appris autre langue que la nôtre ?** Soupira House.

**- Des explications ?** demanda Cuddy.

**- Mais il n'y a pas d'explications, House m'a consolée puis on s'est excusés et c'est tout, rien de plus**, expliqua Cameron.

**- Rien de plus qui vous empêche de vous faire des mamours à travers un tableau de diagnostic?** ironisa Wilson.

**- Mais pourquoi vouloir nous tirer les vers du nez?! Si tu n'es pas content d'avoir eu ta séance pornographique avec Cuddy on n'y peut strictement rien**, plaisanta House.

**- House !** hurla Cuddy.

**- Je vous ai dit de m'appeler Donald. Ah pardon, il fallait que je vous appelle Honey, mais je pense que c'est le boulot de Wilson, non? Avant de nous faire dire devant tout le monde que Cameron et moi sommes ensembles il fa...**** »**

Tous les yeux étaient posés sur House. Il avait sans le vouloir, cracher une partie de la réponse qu'ils devaient donnée. C'était maintenant plus qu'inutile de nier et House avait bien l'intention de tout avouer, maintenant.

**« ****V... Vous deux?! Nooooon**, s'étonna Cuddy.

**- Nooon bien sûr que non, qu'est-ce que vous vous imaginez là ? Ne me dites pas que vous pensez que j'ai pris Cameron dans mes bras, lui ait demander des explications et que j'ai finit par l'embrasser en lui murmurant à l'oreille mes aveux ? Vous avez de l'imagination, chère amie de mon ami !** expliqua House avec un air théâtrale.

**- Un House romantique, jamais vu**, ricana Wilson.

**- Et bien vous ne le verrez jamais, rassurez-vous tous.**** »**

Pour contredire ce qu'il disait, il s'approcha doucement de Cameron pour lui déposer un « léger » baiser. Déjà trop lourd pour Chase, qui avait à peine assez de force pour contenir sa colère.


	15. Quelle belle famille que voilà !

**Chapitre 9 : Les tableaux, toujours utiles !**

Voilà une demi-heure que les docteurs Chase, Foreman et House essayaient de diagnostiquer la maladie d'un homme de 34 ans, vivant à New York, qui souffrait des symptômes suivants : Euphorie, Brûlures à la Poitrine, Insuffisance Respiratoire, Maux de tête et récemment et Dépression du système nerveux. Il y eut un long silence qui fut coupé par le son de la porte. Cameron était debout, maquillée, coiffée, et les joues roses. Elle avait l'air bien plus vivante que dans le lit d'hôpital. Elle entra plutôt timidement et posa son sac noir là où il devrait être.

**« ****Vous avez une demi-heure de retard**, fit remarquer House.

**- Les infirmières ne m'ont pas laissé facilement sortir, le temps qu'elles me mettent en garde des risques que je courrais en sortant de ma chambre**, répondit-elle.

**- Et le maquillage.**

**- Ah, vous avez remarquez ? Mais si ce n'était que ça j'aurais cinq minutes de retard, pas trente. Mais on est pas là pour parler de moi, mais de...**, dit-elle.

**- Richard Stewart**, compléta Chase.

**- Euh oui... merci. ****»**

Elle regarda les symptômes écris au tableau. L'euphorie posait des problèmes, mais ils devaient faire avec.

**«**** Je vous parie 100 dollars que c'est la drogue**, dit Foreman.

**- Je tiens le pari. Si c'était la drogue, son état n'empirerait pas encore, en moins qu'il arrive à être raid dans l'hôpital**, répondit Cameron.

**- C'est possible. Il aurait pu commencer à se droguer lorsque qu'il travaillait à la boîte de strip-tease il y a six mois, et il garde dans ses affaires sa drogue tant convoitée !** expliqua Foreman.

**- Tu le croirais ? Je connais peu de drogues qui causent des Insuffisances Respiratoire au point de devoir faire une trachéotomie. Avec un peu de chance, il ment sur son métier et le vrai pourrait mener quelque part**, proposa Cameron.

**- Avec un peu de chance?** Répéta House.

**- Vous m'avez comprise...**

**- Bien. Je vais le re-questionner**, annonça House.

**- Il n'a pas... De la famille qui pourrait nous renseigner?** demanda Chase.

**- Il prétend vivre avec sa soeur qui est « hors service », c'est la seule personne. Il faut se fier à ce que dit le patient. Foreman, faites une prise de sang, vérifiez pour la drogue. Chase et Cameron, euh non pas Cameron**, dit House.

**- Arrêtez de revenir sur ce que vous dites !** gronda Chase, furieux.

**Vous n'avez pas d'ordre à me donner. Si vous tenez tant rester avec Cameron, bien. Je vous laisse l'occasion. Rechercher toute sorte d'intoxication.**** »**

Foreman partit en direction du laboratoire, Chase et Cameron avaient sortit l'ordinateur avec lequel ils travaillent d'habitude, et House, lui était allé questionner le patient encore une fois.

House s'avança de la porte coulissante. Il vérifia que personne ne soit dans la chambre avant de passer de l'autre coté. Richard Stewart était là, éveillé.

«**Docteur House, ça fait longtemps**, s'exclama Richard.

**- Euh... Oui. Quelques problèmes**, s'excusa faussement House.

**- Un membre de votre équipe est tombé malade n'est-ce pas? J'ai entendu des infirmières en parler.**

**- Bien... Alors si vous savez ce qu'il se passe dans ma vie privée laissez moi savoir ce qu'il se passe dans la vôtre.**

**- Que voulez vous savoir?**

**- La même chose qu'avant, votre métier. Ne me dites pas que vous avez travaillé dans une boîte de strip-tease il y a six mois ça ne prend pas. Je veux savoir votre ****vrai**** métier.**

**- Que ce passera-t-il si je refuse?**

**- Si les résultats sont positifs pour la drogue, vous êtes sauvé. Si ils sont négatifs, il est possible que vous ailliez une intoxication, ne connaissant de laquelle il s'agit, l'intoxication nous prendra de vitesse et vous mourrez dans d'atroces souffrances. Soit vous dites la vérité et on peut vous sauver, soit vous mentez ou vous refusez de répondre, et vous mourrez.**

**- Je travail dans un transport de drogue...** Répondit Richard en soupirant.

**- Quel transport?**

**- Sur des bateaux, mais je n'ai p...**** »**

Le médecin était déjà parti. Il en savait assez.

Cameron et Chase cherchaient pour une éventuelle intoxication. Chase passait le plus clair de son temps à mater sa collègue. Elle l'avait remarqué mais n'osait pas faire de remarque. Elle voulait seulement travailler, malgré sa fatigue qu'elle cachait tant bien que mal.

«**Ce n'est pas ni l'arsenic, ni le plomb**, annonça Cameron

**- Tu as des idées?** demanda Chase d'une voix douce en fixant attentivement Cameron.

**- Peut être une intoxication au tétrachlorure de Carbone**, dit-elle.

**- Bien.**

**- Arrête de refaire House, c'est agaçant...** gronda-t-elle en soupirant d'agacement.

**- Tu as remarqué ? Tu dois être vraiment proche de lui. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé mercredi ?**

**- C'est peut être le Carbone. Au lieu de me poser des questions sur ma vie privée, trouve quelque chose et vite**, dit-elle rapidement.

**- Alcool méthylique?** proposa-t-il.

**- Oui, sauf que ça ne provoque pas de dépression du système nerveux. Peut-être le pétrole.**** »**

Elle vérifia.

**« ****Oui, le pétrole colle bien aussi**, dit-elle.

**- Carbone et pétrole. Alors, tu aimes House ou n...**** »**

Ils avaient entendu le fin grincement de la porte. Foreman et House entrèrent. L'afro-américain s'approcha de Cameron et lui tendit 100 dollars.

**« ****Négatif pour la drogue**, dit-il.

**- Pour les intoxications, ça pourrait être le carbone ou le pétrole**, répondit-elle.

- **Bingo Cameron ! Il travaille sur des livraisons de drogue à bord d'un bateau. Intoxication au pétrole par inhalation. Je vous offre des sucettes?** plaisanta-t-il.

**- Je ne pense pas que les infirmières soient d'accord.**

**- Quelles plaies ces infirmières...! Le boulot et terminé, rentrez chez vous **

**- Si seulement je pouvais... **soupira Cameron.

**- Pas d'inquiétudes, je reste avec vous**, il se retourna vers Chase, **ne vous étonnez pas si on fait des trucs pas très catholiques durant votre absence !** Il se retourna ensuite vers Cameron. **Je vais régler quelques soucis avec les infirmières, attendez-moi dans la chambre.**

**- Je vais restez un peu ici. ça me fait des souvenirs. J'arrive tout à l'heure.**

**- Bien.**** »**

Il ne s'énervait pas, ni ne faisait de remarques déplaisantes. C'était calmement qu'il quitta la pièce, la laissant seule.

Elle prit l'éponge qui servait pour essuyer le tableau et effaça les symptômes. Elle saisit le feutre noir et écrit « House ». Assez grand pour recouvrir toute la partie supérieure du tableau. Elle avait envie de lui transmettre ses sentiments à travers ce tableau qu'elle connaissait si bien. Elle se sentait un peu gamine mais elle s'en fichait, si ça pouvait faire rire...

Elle écrit au dessous ses aveux en toute sorte de langues : « Je vous aime, I love you, ti amo,

te quiero, Ich liebe dich, aishiteru ». Au fond d'elle même elle s'était mise à rire, elle repensait à ses problèmes de coeur quand elle était plus jeune. Elle signa évidemment son « œuvre d'art » avant de quitter la pièce, un sourire aux lèvres.


	16. La perfection façon artefact

**Chapitre 16 : La perfection façon artefact**

La veille du mariage, le couple se préparait déjà au mariage. Ils avaient invités de la famille et leurs collègues.

Tout le monde s'impatientait à l'exception de Chase. La nouvelle se répandait aussi vite que le stress de certains. Les infirmières trouvaient comique de voir arriver House et Cameron ensemble, main dans la main. Personne ne pouvait le nier, ils se collaient mutuellement. Mais Cuddy ne les bannissaient pas, à vrai dire elle se collait à Wilson. Ou bien Wilson qui se colle à elle ? Le résultat restait le même : pas une seconde sans l'autre.

House demeurait assez détendu, comme à son habitude. Sa compagne, elle, par contre, faisait les cents pas dans le salon.

**« ****Tu n'en as pas marre ? Si tu continues tu vas casser le plancher**, ironisa House.

**- Je sais mais... mais...**

**- Mais quoi ?**

**- On va se marier demain, comment tu fais pour être aussi détendu ?**

**- J'essaie de ne pas m'en faire pour ce que je ne peux pas changer.**

**- C'est stressant de te voir aussi zen...**

**- Tu préfères que je fasse le tour de la pièce avec toi ?**** »**

Elle soupira, exaspérée par le comportement de son futur mari.

**« ****Allez c'est bon, détends toi un peu... Tu te fatigues pour rien, et demain tu ne rentreras plus dans ta robe parce que tu auras trop maigris.**** »**

Son stress paraissait exagéré mais House s'en fichait bien. S'il lui demande ce qui ne va pas, elle répondra sûrement que tout va bien. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle lui parlerait un jour de ses soucis, selon la gravité. Même si le plus tôt sera le mieux, il la connaissait assez pour le dire. Ou plutôt il voulait la connaître encore plus que ce qu'il savait déjà, mais il préférait ne pas trop s'embrouiller l'esprit la veille d'un jour si précieux. Il voyait au fond de lui une certaine impatience, mais il savait que d'une manière ou d'une autre, tout se passerait bien. Il le savait que trop bien.

Le grand jour se leva. Le mariage devait avoir lieu à quatorze heures. Cameron restait toujours aussi tendue, elle ne parvenait pas à gérer sa tension. La tranquillité de House la dépassait : il jouait à sa PSP, mettez des soaps de temps à autres...

Allison alla prendre une douche, peut-être l'eau apaisera-t-elle son impatience ? Quand elle sortit, elle vit House assis sur le lit à la fixer.

**« ****C'est quand que tu me le diras ?** lui demanda-t-il.

**- Dire quoi?**

**- Ton problème. D'accord c'est un beau jour mais de là à mettre prendre une douche glacée... ****dit-il en touchant la peau froide de la jeune femme.**

**- Prépare-toi au lieu de dire des âneries.**** »**

Une fois prêts, le bisou fait, ils prirent leur voiture neuve. La chaleur se faisait accablante, pour leurs uniformes. Ils devaient se rendre sur le lieu du mariage aux alentours de midi, histoire de finir les préparatifs et faire connaissance avec les invités.

La compagne de Wilson avait passée la nuit blanche, elle aussi. Elle demeurait tendue à l'idée du mariage. Il faut dire que House et Cameron ne se ressemblait en rien : lui était un égoïste, individualiste, un sale type qu'on avait envie de fracasser à coups de canne, et elle était... une princesse de contes de fées, tiens. Mais comme leur couple fonctionnait bien, elle ne se faisait pas trop de soucis.

Ils se rendirent en avance sur le lieu du mariage et y virent les mariés. House portait un costume noir et blanc avec la canne noire au manche argentée, qu'il sortait seulement lors des grandes occasions – il pensait bien sûr qu'un mariage faisait parti des grandes occasion. Cameron portait une robe blanche sans manches qui collée plutôt à son corps, son mari ayant refusé catégoriquement qu'elle porte un décolleté.

** « ****Seul moi y aie droit !** lui disait-il. »

Ils s'approchèrent de Wilson et de sa compagne.

« **Vous êtes en avance à ce que je vois**, fit remarquer Wilson.

**- Non, c'est toi qui es en retard. Je t'attendais plutôt venir deux heures plus tôt…** répondit House avec ironie.

**- J'ai été réveillé plus d'une fois dans la nuit**, trouva-t-il comme prétexte.

**- Nuit de folie avec Cuddy ?** tenta House.

**- Arrête avec ça !** insista sa femme.

**- Qui avez-vous invité?** demanda Cuddy.

- **De la famille, Foreman et Chase et quelques amis**, répondit Cameron.

**- Au moins on connaît du monde...**** »**

Les autres arrivèrent aussi, certes avec un peu de retard. Lors de la cérémonie, House ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire ses remarques gênantes. Il y eut ensuite la fameuse question « Voulez-vous prendre pour épouse mademoiselle Allison Cameron ici présente ». Il laissa échapper un « Pourquoi je serais là sinon? ».

Cameron marchait un peu dans son jeu pour éviter de trop faire « tâche » dans tout ça. Une fois les alliances mises et le baiser fait, ils s'installèrent à une table pour discuter tranquillement.

Tout le monde se demandait quand arriveraient les parents de Cameron mais elle leur répondit qu'ils travaillaient. Le serveur passa leur proposé du vin, lors du dîner, mais sous les yeux étonnés, Allison refusa. House aussi, mais lui devait conduire et pas question de revenir bourré. Il fut aussi étonné que les invités au fait que Cameron ne voulait pas boire.

**« ****Mais pourquoi tu es encore aussi stressée ?** s'impatienta House.

**- C'est à dire que...**

**- Que?**

**- Tu te souviens du jour où on s'était disputé ? Celui où on s'est mit ensemble.**

**- Euh... Oui.**

**- C'était faux.**

**- Bien... Si tu pouvais approfondir un peu ce serait pas plus mal.**

**- C'était une erreur, un artefact : je ne suis pas stérile. Et...**

**- Ce n'est pas vrai... Tu es enceinte?**

**- Hmm... Voui...**

Les joues de la jeune femme s'empourprèrent tandis que les lèvres de House formaient un magnifique sourire, avant de s'emparer de celles de la mariée. Il ne prenait pas cette nouvelle comme une mauvaise, il demeurait... comblé. Même s'ils devaient se retenir de boire et d'avoir des rapports pendant environ un an. Tous les invités se levèrent pour les féliciter, ce qui prit au moins une bonne demie heure. Chase finit par accepter sa rupture, et il fit connaissance avec Elsa Cameron. Peut-être un troisième mariage aura lieu ? Seul le temps le dira.

_Quelques mois plus tard, un jeune enfant nommé Niels House vint au monde. Les traits tirés de sa mère lui donnaient un air angélique, même si en son for intérieur il ressemblait à son père. Intelligent, curieux, parfois même réservé. Un petit bout de chou qui faisait le bonheur de ses parents._

_Quatre ans passèrent dans une vie chaleureuse pour les époux. Le petit Niels passait ses fins de semaine à l'hôpital, où il rencontrait les personnes qui travaillaient avec ses parents._

_Personne ne pouvait reprocher quoi que ce soit à ce petit enfant, de peur de recevoir les menaces du père._

_Mais l'étonnement fut à son comble lorsque, pour ces cinq, Niels annonça d'une voix plein d'espoir « quand je serai grand, je serai médecin ! »._

**FIN**


End file.
